shelter_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Predators
Predators are other types of animals who pose some type of threat to the mother lynx and/or her cubs. Some only spawn during a special event. Wolves * Type: Predator * Feeds Cubs? No * Collectible Skull? No * Spawns: Tundra Introduced in the Tutorial, right from the start the wolves are a threat to the player, chasing them through the tutorial sequence until they escape by jumping up a ledge that the wolves can't climb or jump up. After that, in the actual game they are found in the Tundra- and nearly everyone has experienced the horror of losing a cub to the terrifying pack. The wolves will attack once for every time the player enters the Tundra- this includes spawning in that area, as loading the game also counts as re-entering the area. The first signs of the attack are the sky going dark, followed by the music changing to that of drums and a loud howl. After this point, by using their sense of smell the player can spot the wolves... and the ferocious creatures are running straight towards them. Another indicator that wolves have spawned is the prey near you, all rabbits will have fled for no apparent reason. If you catch this soon enough, you can run to safety before the wolves howl. There are 3 ways to escape the threat of the wolves. The first is to simply leave the area before they reach the player. The second, which is hinted by the Tutorial, is to climb up onto one of the many small ledges scattered around the Tundra- this can be extra difficult in Survival Mode, as each cub requires picking up and carrying onto the ledge one at a time. Once this is done the player must wait for the wolves to arrive, surround the ledge and bark and jump up at the player for about 10 seconds before they give up and leave. The third escape option, which also proves effective, is to catch a rabbit and drop it, then stand a small distance away and wait (or climb onto a ledge to stop the cubs eating it themselves). The Alpha Wolf (the white one) will eat the rabbit, and will then call the wolves away. Alternatively a deer will also suffice, and the Alpha Wolf will not eat all of it- providing a little food for the player or the cubs once the ordeal is over. Note that the Alpha Wolf will only accept a whole rabbit or deer- a half-eaten one will not be accepted and the wolves will attack the player and their cubs, or surround the ledge if the player is on one. Bears * Type: Predator * Feeds Cubs? No * Collectible Skull? No * Spawns: Mountains This animal is part of the Mountains DLC. Their is two types of bear. They are aggressive towards you and your cubs, and will rear upwards onto their hind legs, snarl and then roar when they see you. You cannot kill this animal, for it will easily kill you and your cubs. If you are in the mountains and the music stops, be on your guard, because it could mean that a bear is near. To escape, either: * Jump onto a ledge/cliff. * Run away, and the bear will eventually give up. But while you are running, make sure to check your stamina, as running out can result in being caught. Both of these methods go for both bears. * If you see it before it sees you, run. Get out of the area as fast as you can before it spots you. Make sure not to hunt, to avoid running into it. Types of bears: * Brown Bear / Grizzly Bear: The brown bear is smaller than the Polar Bear, with brown fur and triangle patterning. This bear has stubby ears and black eyes. They spawn in the mountains, three trees, and the entrance to the mountains in the main/den area. * Polar Bear / white bear: The Polar Bear spawns in the tundra biome. They are white with a triangle patterning and are rarer than the grizzly bear. The Polar Bear is bigger than the Brown Bear. Eagles * Type: Predator * Feeds: Four Cubs * Collectible Skull? Unknown * Spawns: Mountains This animal is part of the Mountains DLC. The eagle will appear at random times, and spawn anywhere. When an eagle is coming, the music will change, and it will make screeching noises. The eagle is white with triangle patterning. The eagle will attack the cubs by swooping down and grabbing one cub. To defend the cub, make sure you are not very close to it at the time of the eagle swooping, and once it has grabbed the cub, run and then shift-space (pounce) when your in range. The eagle provides food for four cubs. Be careful with these birds. Make sure to get to an open area as fast as you can, to defend your cubs. Foxes * Type: Predator * Feeds: Four Cubs * Collectible Skull? Yes * Spawns: Mountains This animal is part of the Mountains DLC. A twig-snapping noise can, but will not always indicate that a fox has spawned. Foxes will stalk you and your cubs till you leave the area or kill the fox. They will mostly stalk you from behind, (sometimes they will stalk you from the side, depending on what angle or position you are in). Foxes can be orange or white depending on the season/area. Foxes also spawn in every area. To kill the fox, stay in place until the fox is close to you, (don't let it get too close to you or the fox will get one of your cubs) for they are swift runners and faster than you. Then, rush forward and chase it, and when in range, shift-space (pounce) on it. If a fox does manage to get one of your cubs you must quickly run after it. The cub will slow it down enough for you to be able to catch it if you have enough stamina and you will save the cub as well as provide food for your entire family as a fox feeds all four cubs.